Harry and Samantha
by Macile
Summary: Harry meets his possible soul mate, Samantha... but will their love survive when a new man comes between them?
1. First Glimpse

As I look back on my life I remember many things: my friends, my parents, and one woman who changed my life forever. Her name was Samantha, the love of my life, you could say. She was everything. My love.... my joy.... my hate. Even now in this old cottage by the ocean I can still hear her sweet voice. How she loved to sing, and how I loved the feel of her fingers in my hair as she sang me to sleep. She'd look at me with her big sea green eyes and capture every fiber of my body into such beautiful stars. I'd twirl my fingers around her black silky hair, and every now and then, touch her caramel colored skin. And just when my eyes started to droop, she would take off my glasses and caress my cheek before brushing her lips against mine. Even now I miss those nights of falling asleep in her arms.... not knowing it would be one of my lasts.  
  
This is our story.....  
  
~ Chapter One ~ First Glimpse  
  
"Really, Harry..... I don't know what's gotten into you lately," sneered Hermione as Ron and I helped heave her trunk onto the Hogwarts train.  
  
"You can't blame him for wanting to get out on his own, Hermione. After all..... he's not going to live by himself completely," huffed Ron as he let down the trunk. "He'll be living with me as we start our auror training once we graduate. This is our last year after all."  
  
"I'm not talking about that, Ron..... it's just.... you haven't even told Sirius about your plans. I don't think he'll fancy you working for the ministry. Hasn't he always talked about you designing broomsticks?" continued Hermione as we settled in our compartment.  
  
"That's what he wants me to do, Hermione. I'm not doing it just to spite him..... I like the idea of working for the ministry as an auror. It's the only chance I have at beating Voldemort at his own game without having to live in fear of him." I knew it.... I had left Hermione speechless. She huffed again at me as she gave up the argument and took out her book to read.  
  
It was in the end of our sixth year when Dumbledore had asked Ron and me to join the auror division of the ministry once we finished our seventh year. We were given until the start of the new term to give him our answers. Ron had talked it over with his parents.... and they had finally agreed to let him join after many fights and flying dishes thrown at the Weasley house. I still didn't know how I was gonna tell Sirius..... the last time I had seen him was on my seventeenth birthday. He only stayed long enough to eat some cake and he left for Russia soon afterwards on another mission. I directed my attention back to Ron as he took out his chess board for us to play for the thousandth time when I heard Draco Malfoy's voice as he stopped in front of our compartment.  
  
"I don't know who she is..... only caught a glimpse of her as she was walking out with Snape..... heard father talking about her. Beautiful..... what I wouldn't do to her..... bloody hell...... that is some piece of ass! Her name is Samantha Worthing......" Malfoy glimpsed into our compartment and grinned at us as he continued walking with Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
I don't know why..... but I had a sudden urge to hit Malfoy right in the nose for talking about this girl like that. Samantha Worthing. Just saying her mind made my heart skip. This was the first time I had heard Malfoy say 'beautiful' in a sentence..... she must have been captivating for Malfoy to utter such words. I wanted to meet her..... I wanted to see Samantha for myself....  
  
"Checkmate," grinned Ron. I had lost once again.  
  
****  
  
It was long before we made our way into the Great Hall for the welcoming feast. We took our usual seats at the Gryffindor table as we waited for the first years to be sorted. I looked up at the teachers' table and saw two empty seats, one on each side of Dumbledore. I noticed that Snape wasn't there..... so I figured one must be for him and the other for..... for Samantha.  
  
"Who are you looking for, Harry?" asked Hermione as the first years were being sorted.  
  
"Just wondering if they let Snape back in again," I smirked.  
  
After all the first years had been sorted, Dumbledore rose to give his usual speech at the beginning of the term. Just then Snape came in..... looking as foul as ever with his greasy hair..... but something was new about him..... his hair actually looked shorter. Just then SHE came in. Samantha. It had to be her. She was wearing robes of dark sea green color that matched her eyes and her black hair. She was exquisite. Beautiful..... the way she smiled and bowed her head slightly to Dumbledore. She must have been no more than seventeen. There wasn't a boy or girl who wasn't mesmerized by her. She blushed slightly as Dumbledore kissed her hand and seated her next to him. She smiled at everyone as she looked down at all the four tables of students gawking at her. "I'm pleased to introduce to you all Miss Samantha Worthing. She was sent from the Order to be my new assistant concerning the school. She is to be treated with the same respect as any of our fine professors deserves." After giving another wave with his hands, the feast began.  
  
I kept my eyes locked on her..... there hadn't been anybody like her.... no one. I watched at how Dumbledore seemed to be explaining something to her as she looked around the room and met my eyes. It wasn't even two seconds when she smiled at me and turned her attention back to Dumbledore. I knew I was in love.  
  
"We all know she's pretty, Harry..... will u just eat!" Hermione pushed the potatoes at me. I directed me attention back to my plate and began to eat.... either way.... I knew I wouldn't sleep that night..... or any other night..... I could only think of her. Samantha. 


	2. Late Nights

~ Chapter Two ~ Late Nights  
  
Samantha Worthing was not used to being around kids her own age. Her mother, a daughter of Avalon, was a descendent of a pure magical Egyptian blood line. Her grandparents had given her to the Order to protect their only daughter from muggle raiders. In Avalon, where the Order is located, her mother had married a son of Avalon. Her parents had died defending the ministry from Voldemort when she was only a child. Already an orphan at six months, the Order had raised her. Since she had turned seventeen, the Order had run out of things to teach her next; she had already finished all her training at the age of fifteen.  
  
Dumbledore, who was almost like a grandfather to her, had asked her to come to Hogwarts to help him out. Knowing this would be her only chance to get out of Avalon, she happily agreed. But it would be a hard transition, she was sure of that. Already her presence here was causing a stir, which she wasn't accustomed to. A daughter from Avalon was at Hogwarts. The only person she knew, other than Dumbledore, was her Uncle Snape. He wasn't really her uncle..... but he was practically her father. Snape had been her mother's best friend. She had never asked her uncle about this..... but she figured out that he had been deeply in love with her mother. Whenever he talked about her..... he would get this sort of twinkle in his eye..... and when he had finished another tale about her...... his eyes would get glossy with pain.  
  
Samantha looked around her new room. It was just to her liking..... green everywhere, her favorite color. Dumbledore had decided to put her in one of the rooms up in Gryffindor Tower. She would be alone, which she liked. And yet she could overlook the rest of the castle. She didn't know why Dumbledore needed help..... he was perfectly fine running the castle...... but with Snape going on more missions and the teachers preparing to defend the castle in case of an attack against Voldemort, he would need an extra pair of hands.  
  
Samantha was getting ready for bed when remembered feeling two eyes staring at her from across the room. And there he was...... Mr. Harry Potter looking right at her with his two green eyes. Naturally she had heard a lot about this boy; the good from Dumbledore and the bad from Snape. She had never been stared like this before..... she had to look away to stop blushing. Even now that she remembered Harry she blushed. She looked forward to meeting him. Harry Potter.  
  
****  
  
I was truly going insane for the past month. It was only at dinner that I could catch a glimpse of Samantha. I had yet to talk to her, which was getting on my nerves. I would occasionally see her pass by in the hallways with Snape. He was the obstacle. No one dared approach her while she was with him. Not even Malfoy dared to. Of course he always sucked up to Snape so that he might introduce them. Now that I thought about it.... Samantha seemed very close to Snape, which I couldn't understand why. One could say that Snape was a little more tolerable when he was with her..... I even caught him smiling once. I decided that tonight after dinner..... I would finally meet her in person. Making sure that Ron was asleep.... I pulled out my father's old cloak and headed out.  
  
I had been walking for more than an hour or so when I heard footsteps.... and heard his voice.... "I'm glad you came, Samantha." Snape kissed Samantha on the forehead. "But you have to promise me not to overwork yourself."  
  
Samantha grinned. "Look who's talking, uncle. You enjoy terrorizing your students..... I looked over that pop quiz you're going to give them tomorrow.... and boy will they enjoy hating you even more." Samantha laughed. How I loved to see her smile and laugh. Wait a minute..... why was she calling him 'uncle'?  
  
"And another thing I must warm you about.... these boys are not to be trusted.... you hear me?"  
  
"In that case..... will u tell Mr. Malfoy to stop harassing me..... I swear.... every time he sees me. I can't get rid of him....."  
  
"Don't your worry about him.... that boy will get what's coming to him." Snape gave an ice-chilling grin.  
  
Good thing for me I was standing near one of the statues as they kept walking.... but I soon found my cloak caught into one of the statues. I panicked once Snape started to walk towards my direction.... I knew he would bump into me if it hadn't been for Samantha.....  
  
"Umm.... uncle..... Isn't your room located in the opposite direction," asked Samantha. Snape smiled at her once again and headed the other way.  
  
I decided to wait until Samantha rounded the corner so that I cold unhook myself and then casually bump into her when....  
  
"It's not very polite to overhear other peoples' conversations," grinned Samantha. She was looking straight at me. Or was she? She walked towards me and unhooked my cloak from the statue's grip. "Is that better?"  
  
I held on to my cloak which was still covering me. I looked at Samantha.... "How can you see through my cloak?" It had taken me a moment to ask her that.  
  
"My training included being able to see through everything.... including invisibility cloaks." She grinned. I knew I had been caught.  
  
"That must be nice," I said as I took off my cloak and fixed my glasses. I folded the cloak and placed it under my arm. "Is that all they taught you?"  
  
She smiled at me with a twinkle in her eye. "There's more to me than meets the eye.... by the way.... I'm Samantha Worthing." She held out her hand for me to take.  
  
I smiled a bit as I shook her hand... she was warm. "I'm Harry Potter." I had the feeling she was studying me as she looked right into my eyes..... as if she could hear my thoughts.  
  
"Well.... Harry.... we'd better get back to the common room before my uncle catches us and gives you detention."  
  
"You're staying in Gryffindor Tower?" I asked.... walking beside her to the portrait whole.  
  
Samantha nodded.... she was still looking at me through the corner of her eye. "What are you up to so late?" I noticed she was carrying a few books under her arm.  
  
"I was trying.... to..... look for you," I had said it before thinking. I slightly blushed as she faced me. "I was curious to see what you were up to..... seeing as I only see you at dinner."  
  
"I stay all day in Dumbledore's office working..... seeing that the ministry and the Order's demands are met. Work, work, work." I was going to ask her another question when we found ourselves already inside the common room." She stopped and looked me again with her enchanting eyes. "It was nice to meet you, Harry."  
  
"I hope this won't be the last time we bump into each other," I smiled at her. I took her hand up to my lips and gently kissed it. This would be the first time I saw her blush. I watched as she took the stairs up to the girls' dormitories. She looked back at me one last time and blushed again.  
  
Indeed.... I think we both looked forward to our next encounter. 


	3. Language of Knowing

~ Chapter Three ~ Language of Knowing  
  
Indeed..... Samantha's presence had not only caused a stir among the students..... and in my heart..... but Voldemort had also taken up notice of Hogwart's new beauty. Damn him.  
  
****  
  
Samantha and I had been meeting in the deserted astronomy tower every night since she had caught me underneath my invisibility cloak. It was strange sometimes..... even unnerving our meetings together. I felt I could tell her everything; my parent's deaths..... even about what awaited us in the future. She was the only person I could ever talk to about doubts and fears that had been swimming in my head since the night I found out I was a wizard. There were times when we both just stared into the fire. We let the silence pass between us; an all knowing silence that was in a way comforting. We didn't need words to carry on a conversation. We both just felt each other's silence. The language of knowing.  
  
"Can you read minds as well?" I asked as I sat down on the blanket on the floor. I watched as she blew into the fireplace lighting it up. She was humming some unknown tune as always. She then sat down next to me.  
  
"That is one gift I don't possess. Although it would be nice sometimes to read other peoples' thoughts....."  
  
"Is it even possible, though?" I held my hands out to the fire  
  
"I have never heard of any wizard or witch that could.... but I'm sure there's at least one person out there who can. You'd have to ask them if they considered it a gift or a curse."  
  
"I know what you mean.... being a parselmouth." She smiled at me a bit and touched my hand slightly. She ran her fingers over my knuckles and linked her fingers with mine. I then grew jealous of the idea of another holding her hand.... of even sitting this close to her.  
  
Samantha had a natural beauty that was very rare. I had never seen her fuss over a mirror or fidget around a cosmetics bag. She was still humming that unknown melody as she stared into the fire contemplating God knows what. Her eyes had a glare that was only too familiar as I had passed many nights staring into the same fire thinking about her. I only hoped that she was thinking about me in the same way. I was doubtful. I must admit I was alright looking..... my Quidditch training had built me up..... and I was finally tall; not as much as Ron..... but I was a few inches away from him. But as I looked over at her..... I knew I wasn't worthy of calling her more than a friend; unless she wanted me to.  
  
The language of knowing flowed between us again as we watched the fire crackle. It was her this time who interrupted it. "Have you ever been in love, Harry?"  
  
I felt my hands start to sweat as I blushed a deep red. "Umm..... I don't know..... I mean..... maybe."  
  
She looked at me inquisitively and laughed. "You don't know? Maybe? What kind of answers are those?"  
  
"Have you ever been in love?" I withdrew my hand from hers and sat up staring straight at her. "Have you, Samantha?"  
  
It was now she who was blushing a deep red this time. "No. But now I'm not so sure." An awkward silence ensued. "What about that girl that you mentioned..... Cho?"  
  
I was paying more attention to the movement of her lips then what really came out from them. "What?" I found myself inching closer towards her.  
  
"Cho.... did you ever love her?"  
  
"It was just a crush.... nothing more..... nothing less." I didn't know what was coming over me as I touched her cheek, cupping it gently as I leaned more.  
  
"What about me?" Her eyes were locked on mine.... searching for the answer, but she already knew what it was as she was also leaning towards me.  
  
Our lips were practically a few centimeters apart. "Yes." And with that I kissed her softly. I could feel her kissing back as she passed her fingers through my hair. My other hand held onto her arm as I pressed against her. She puts her arms around me as I smelled her sweet lilac perfume she often wore. But then she drew quickly away from me. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Someone is here...." She looked towards the door and pushed me aside as she sent a spell at the two Death Eaters standing by the door. I quickly got out my wand to block a lighting spell from one of the Death Eaters. I managed to block it successfully but he wouldn't let up as he kept sending them at me. Seven years of fighting Voldemort had taught me a thing or two as I managed to hit him with one of his own spells that send him flying against the wall hard rendering him unconscious. I picked up his wand making sure he couldn't fight back if he got up. I had totally forgotten about Samantha as I looked over at her and the Death Eater.  
  
"The master only wants you, girl." The Death Eater managed to kick her in the stomach as she looked back to see if I was alright.  
  
"You can tell your master that she isn't going anywhere!" I pointed the Death Eater's wand at him and sent him flying back like the other one. Samantha quickly picked up his wand off the floor.  
  
"Tell your master, you piece of shit.... to never pester me again!" And with that the Death Eater ran off before Samantha and I could hit him again with another spell.  
  
We looked at each other before I took her in my arms and hugged her hard. I had never come so close to losing her like that..... we were lucky this time. And we both knew Voldemort would try again..... but what boggled my mind was why he wanted Samantha in the first place.  
  
"What first kiss, huh?" She kissed my cheek as we both stared at the unconscious Death Eater lying on the ground. 


End file.
